A need exists for an audio signal conveying power supply for use by pilots or other users that utilize high performance electric powered helmets or headsets, which can be mounted with electric accessories and communications devices.
A further need exists for a power supply that can activate and convey transmissions from an aircraft or vehicle while powering the helmets or headsets when the vehicle power supply is unavailable, the user exits the vehicle, or the power supply from the vehicle is cut or fails.
A need exists to increase the component run times and reliability of the helmets or headsets without increasing the helmet or headset weight due to additional helmet or headset mounted battery packs.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.